The diary of The Lord of Otherworld
by NekoHolic
Summary: "The diary of The Lord of Otherworld" is a several separate story about the Dark side of Alessa/Dark alessa/The reaper. The event take on many time,start from the event before 'Silent hill : Revelation',the event after Silent hill the movie,or even unknown timeline about her story and other characters,like Rose,Lisa,Dahlia,Pyramid head,or even Walter sullivan
1. The one who seek the sunlight

"The Diary of the Lord of Otherworld"

_Chapter 1 : The one who seek the sunlight_

The darkness is creeping slowly.

A figure of a young child walk in the dead city of a place that used to be a resort city.

"Im bored,im so bored"

The child wear a tainted purple school uniform,which seems to be very old,it was word out and have several burning spot.

"Its been a long time since the last time I have some entertainment"

She stop her movement and take a peek at one of the shop display window.

The old runned down shop featuring a white dress,which seems to be there for more than 30 years.

The little girl touch the glass,her soft finger travel through the solid object,then touching the dress.

"It's beautiful…"

She about to pull the dress,but she hold her hand,take a deep breath,and pull her hand out of the window.

"But such innocent things doesn't belong to my blood stained skin"

She walk away from the store. She look at a large building up ahead her way,she take her step slowly to the old ruined place,the opening the door of the place.

In front of the old elevator,she then whispered something,then the door opened.

The elevator was so old,the light doesn't even functioned properly again,but strangely,when the girl entered the chamber,the elevator functioned just like what it was.

The machine move rapidly to the bottom of the place,no one know how deep or how long it takes to the deepest part of the abandoned bulding.

After the door opened,she slowly step outside,the place was pitch black,but there is some gloomy lamp in the wall that slowly shine the path,mysterious smoke puff from the ventilation.

The girl stand in one of the corridor,there is bunch of human figure block the path,they wear nurse outfit and have humanoid figure,but not moving,just like mannequin.

The little girl point her hand to them,the nurse figure slowly start to move,shaking their body,making weird cranky noise,and open a path for the girl.

In the end of the corridor,there is a door,a soft light luminate the place when the door was opened.

"Im back"

The little girl spoke slowly,the room was the same as the rest of the hospital,dark and damp.

A blonde girl with clean white and red outfit sit on one of the corner,she crying slowly.

The little girl slowly approach the blondie and pat her shoulder,the little girl the proced to the bed in center of the room,she move the filthy curtain,a wounder person is sleeping on the bed,her whole body is covered with some kind of raged bandage.

Both of the blonde girl and the person with the bandage can't talk,only the little girl with school uniform seems to able to speak properly.

"Alessa,how is your condition ?"

The little girl spoke slowly in monotonic tone,the person called Alessa did not reply with mouth,but she directly speak into the mind of person,like telepathy .

"Im fine my sister,Rose take a good care of me. How is the condition outside ?"

The little girl take another deep breath, "Nothing interest me,yet im bored,so im decided to take walk to in the town"

The girl with the red-white dress turn to the other two,her eyes is bleeding,yet it doesn't appeared to be caused by wound.

"The dark side of Alessa Gillespie,Rose seems to worried about her daughter,Sharon.."

The little girl stand up and smile at the girl with the blond hair,the hair seems to shine healthy,unlike the other two,which is dark.

"Lisa,I told you to call me with shorter name,Dark Alessa is fine"

The little girl open the door,but she pause her movement for a few second and close the door again.

"Is Rose show any sign of despair or resentment ?"

Lisa look at her and shook her head, "she seems gloomy,its all normal,she need to adapt herself"

The dark side of Alessa look at her hand and sigh, "She about to take the wrong decision,I don't have time to waste by walking around"

Her body suddenly covered with dark aura,and she vanished into the thin air.

Meanwhile,In the edge of the city…

A young woman with short hair standing atop of a building,she stare as far as she can,and only can see fog as far as the horizon stretch.

"I know its hard for you,but this is the consequence"

The girl turn her head and a little girl stand behind her with emotionless face,yet somehow she know she show empathy.

"I promise you will meet Sharon again soon,after all,its your decision to send Sharon back to the Light realm,isn't it Rose ?"

The young woman look at the grey sky,ash seems to fall slowly from it.

"But living here slowly taking away my sanity,I miss the sun that I could stare at the morning,I miss the scent of flower that spread into the air from my garden,and I miss the smile of my family."

The little girl take look at the horizon,she actually don't know any of what Rose refer,because she born on separated realm from Rose,so she never desire the shower of sunlight shine at her body.

"Then Rose….tell me,what is the feeling to live under the sun ?"

Rose then look at the little girl,the dark child try to smile,even if she look dark,her smile is just like her child,Sharon.

"Its….good….You can see the sun start from the morning,shine in the blue sky,then it will slowly fade as night come,and replaced by the beautiful moon that shine alongside the star."

Rose smile and continue talking,the little girl smile and keep listening to the young woman.

After hours of the warm chat,they back to the room where Alessa sleep.

Rose sit at one of the chair,she leaned,the dark side of Alessa suddenly sit beside her and leaned on her shoulder.

Rose was bit surprised,but she is happy. She feelt like back at the place where she could spend her time with her beloved daughter.

Dark Alessa close her eyes,but she actually not sleeping, "This is at least what I could do for you,Rose"

Said the dark child on her mind.

_To be continued to the second chapter_

Review is very expected,and im happy to hear whatever your opinion is ^^


	2. Sister to the very end

"The Diary of the Lord of Otherworld"

_Chapter 2 : Sister to the very end_

"Cold….."

That's all I can feel right now….

My name is Sharon,but Im not sure if im still using that name…

My name is Sharon,but im not even sure anyone remember that name….

My name is Sharon,but im not sure im still human….

* * *

"Sharon ? where are you ?"

A bright voice call out for my name,it's a familiar voice.

I try to answer it,but nothing I can do

My body is not even mine anymore,ever since _she_ take care of it.

"Sharon…here you are,im looking for you"

I can't answer anything,I can't even move my lips.

But even if I have not yet move my mouth,its already move…by its own

"Rose…"

The woman take my hand and guide me to the dinning room.

"Here is the breakfast sweetheart,it's almost cold"

I sit on the chair slowly,but Im not even the one who move my hand

It's _her_.

* * *

After done with the food,I return to my room and lay my body down.

"Why….why did you do this to me ?"

I ask my 'other self'.

"This is at least what I can do to save you"

I stay silence for a moment….

alas,I can't even speak on my own will,always silence

It's all her words,not me

"Don't think that way,Sharon"

She speak again,through my blurry mind.

"My words is your words,my soul is your soul too"

I only ask one thing…

"Why….?"

And he only gave one answer.

"Because you are my sister,part of me,part of her"

And the short conversation end there,a very silence morning.

After all,with all this fog,nothing but silence can be found.

I curl my body and sleep once again.

"It's cold…."

* * *

I see something….

Another dream….?

Only on this dream…

I can find warm….

I see a child….

A little girl,burned alive….

No one come to save her,they only do one thing.

Repeating words from someone familiar to me,from a priestess.

"Praise the innocent….for their sacrifice !"

* * *

I awake,trying to get some air,I barely coughing.

I know the scene,it's not a dream,it's memories.

"Im sorry if I give you another nightmare"

The 'other side' of me talk again.

"It's okay….isn't that…."

She stay silence,since she know that I already know the answer.

I mumble to myself, "Alessa…."

Something break the silence,make me quickly regain my sense of reality.

"Sharon ? did you have another nightmare ?"

I can't answer,so I let my 'other side' to do the task.

"Sharon did,but in the end,I should take the blame on share my nightmare to her,and I don't think she can handle it,unlike me"

Rose sigh and pet my head,but she probably doing it not for me.

"Dark side of Alessa...I mean...'The Reaper'….I know you're also suffering,and you know…."

She pause for a moment,she know that she is not talking to a little child now.

Yes,the other side of me is not even human,her age is way more ahead of me.

"You also part of Alessa,and Sharon is also part of Alessa…so you know…."

She try to find a perfect words,it seems months of loneliness is enough to make her conversation skill dulled.

Im smilled,it's not me who smile though,it's her.

"Rose,I already know what you're about to say"

I stand up and smile,and place my hand on my heart.

"After all,she is my sister,daughter,and myself"

Again,my 'other side' say something I can't understand.

But it seems mother can understand.

* * *

I awake from my dream.

It's revealed,than what I just dreamed is a dream about my past.

When my name is still 'Sharon'.

When no one know me as 'Heather' yet.

When my 'other self' is still inside myself.

But it's all a distant past.

Now im awake at the present.

In the town I used to visit.

Silent hill.

* * *

But this time….

There is no Christabella.

There is no Mother.

And there is no one.

But myself.

And my other self.

As I walk closer to her.

Into her world.

The world she created.

World of darkness.

The flame set and burn the sacrifices.

And the stage have been set.

The burning carousel of death.

And there….

I meet _her_ again.

She only gave one answer.

The words I used to heard.

On that time,I never understand the meaning.

But now,I finally understand it's meaning

**"Sister,daughter,self."**

_To be continued on the third chapter_

Yes,every chapter have each different storyline,so I don't think write "To be continued" is a good word for it XDD


End file.
